Memories
by ChaeRin-Jongin
Summary: Hidup Sehun berjalan monoton. Tidak pernah menganggap penting hal lain diluar hidupnya. Terus menyesali kehidupannya yang penuh aib sampai suatu saat takdir membawanya bertemu seorang namja berkursi roda dengan penyakit mematikan. Cerita mereka berlanjut dan cinta bersemi di sebuah rumah sakit... HUNKAI!


_**Memories**_

Created by ChaeRin

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Taeoh

Pair : HunKai, Sehun as Seme and Kai as Uke

Genre: Drama, angst

DLDR, Donts bash, dilarang PLAGIAT, typo bertebaran

BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair

Happy reading

.

.

Two-shoot Fanfiction

Chae Present

.

.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

"Chogiyo Tuan Oh… Tuan Oh…"

Pemilik tungkai panjang yang melangkah ringan dan tenang itu sontak menghentikan laju kakinya sementara. Tubuh tingginya berbalik malas, menatap tanpa minat pada seorang yeoja berpakaian serba putih yang tadi memanggilnya sambil berlari mengejarnya. Yeoja itu adalah salah satu suster perawat di rumah sakit yang saat ini sedang ia kunjungi. Mata elangnya bersibobrok dengan manik milik perawat tersebut, membuat sang perawat langsung menggeser inti fokusnya,"Tidakkah anda meluangkan beberapa menit dari waktu yang anda miliki untuk sekedar menjenguknya?"

Hah- helaan napas pendek dan kasar keluar dari mulutnya secara sengaja. Selalu saja pertanyaan ini yang ia dapatkan setiap kali mengunjungi rumah sakit ini. Pertanyaan yang sama yang memintanya meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk orang tersebut.

Waktu-

Bagi orang sepertinya, waktu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk diberikan. Dia memiliki terlalu banyak waktu luang yang memungkinkannya melakukan berbagai macam aktivitas dalam sekali waktu. Misalnya seperti saat ini. Disaat seharusnya ia menghadiri rapat pemegang saham di kantor, ia justru menghandle-nya lewat sambungan telepon dan memilih mendatangi rumah sakit ini.

"Tuan Oh", gumaman perawat itu menghenyakkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu", sahutnya singkat. Matanya sedikit memicing tajam mendapati mulut perawat itu hendak membuka melontarkan berbagai sanggahan menanggapi perkataannya tadi,"Aku sudah membayar semua yang menjadi tanggunganku. Tugas kalian untuk menjaga dan merawatnya. Aku tidak perlu sampai turun tangan bukan? Dan lagi, dalam hidupku tidak pernah ada waktu khusus yang kuperuntukkan baginya. Ia bukan siapa-siapaku", tukas namja tampan itu terburu-buru sebelum ia berbalik pergi dan melangkah jauh membiarkan yeoja perawat itu menatap punggungnya gusar.

.

.

"Ughh… ", bibir penuh itu terpout lucu sambil bergerak-gerak mendumel sebal. Matanya menatap nelangsa deretan minuman kaleng yang tersimpan rapi di dalam mesin. Baru saja ia hendak membeli sekaleng minuman dingin sebagai pelepas dahaganya, satu-satunya uang koin yang ia bawa justru terlepas dari tangannya dan menggelinding masuk menyusup ke bawah mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Tangan kanannya sudah pegal karena sejak tadi merunduk dan meraba-raba lokasi dimana koin tadi terjatuh. Nasibnya sungguh sial. Di siang hari seperti ini lantai teratas rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat memang sangat sepi. Jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan ruangan gawat darurat ataupun bangsal lainnya. Jelas saja lantai ini kan termasuk lantai yang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang elit yang kamar inapnya saja menyamai pelayanan kamar hotel bertaraf internasional. Dan dengusan kasar mengakhiri kegundahannya. Sial. Sungguh. Tidak adakah orang yang bisa ia mintai tolong?

Sekali lagi-

Untuk sekali saja Jongin kembali mencoba. Satu tangannya terulur menyentuh lantai, merayap masuk cela-cela sempit, mencoba menemukan uang koinnya. Dahinya semakin berkerut dengan tampang masam karena tak kunjung mendapatkan benda bulat pipih tersebut. Oke, Jongin menyerah. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menetralkan napasnya yang mulai memberat lagi. Kedua matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan onyx kelam indah miliknya. Perlahan ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan teratur. Ia terus melakukan cara itu sampai sesak di dadanya berkurang dan akhirnya menghilang.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Bagaikan menemukan air di padang tandus, Jongin reflek memalingkan pandangannya. Sleepy eyesnya membulat lucu mendapati sesosok namja tinggi berkulit pucat tengah berjalan sendirian dan mendekat menuju ke arahnya. Senyum masamnya tadi berubah lebar, berharap besar akan kehadiran namja asing itu.

"Chogi…", gumam Jongin pelan. Namun entah memang karena tidak dengar atau pura-pura tidak mendengarkan, namja itu justru melewatinya begitu saja. Tidak melirik sekalipun. Bahkan tidak menyapanya. Apa Jongin itu kasat mata? Atau mungkin orang itu sedang bermasalah dengan penglihatannya. Wajah itu kembali merenggut. Tidak terima diperlakukan semacam itu namun egonya untuk mendapatkan pertolongan sudah tidak terbantahkan lagi.

Jongin menarik napas panjang sebelum mengeraskan suaranya, menarik perhatian namja asing itu,"Maaf.. "

_**TAP**_

Berhasil!

Kedua sudut bibir Jongin terangkat sempurna- memperlihatkan lengkungan kecil yang sangat manis tak kala namja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan setengah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong?"

Sebuah kerutan kecil tercipta di pertengahan alis wajah stoic namja asing tersebut. Sorot matanya memandang penuh selidik namja berkulit sedikit gelap yang tadi sepertinya bersuara. Dengan entengnya dia menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri dan diangguki namja itu. Jadi tadi ia yang dipanggil?

"Kau siapa?"

Dua perempatan imaginer tercipta di pelipis Jongin. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan respon namja asing itu.

"Dasar namja tidak peka. Tidak tahu budaya tolong menolong. Dasar minim ekspresi. Muka tembok. Semen padat!", rutuk Jongin sadis dalam hati. Bibirnya tanpa henti menyumpahi namja tadi yang langsung melanjutkan perjalanan tertundanya tanpa mendengar perkataan lanjutan dari Jongin.

"Dasar jelek!"

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata ber-eyelid indah itu terpejam erat. Wajahnya mendonggak, menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang berhembus. Sensasi dingin namun menyegarkan langsung mengenai permukaan kulit wajahnya. Udara yang segar itu pun memenuhi ruang kosong yang bersemayam di kedua paru-parunya. Rasa lega luar biasa mendominasi organ pernapasannya. Jika selama ini ia lebih banyak terkurung dan menghirup bau memuakkan yang berasal dari obat-obatan, kini semuanya tergantikan dengan adanya pasokan udara bersih dan segar yang membuat rasa sesak, penuh, dan nyeri itu terlupakan.

"Pagi yang indah bukan Jongin-ssi"

Yang dipanggil langsung tersentak seketika. Kedua kelopaknya terbuka memperlihatkan netra cantik yang sejak tadi tertutupi rapat. Sebuah anggukan kecil darinya membuat sang suster perawat yang bertugas menjaganya hari ini tersenyum simpul.

"Bisakah aku disini sebentar? Kondisi fisikku lebih membaik dibandingkan semalam. Boleh yah noona?", Jongin menambahkan aegyo attack andalannya di ujung permintaannya barusan. Ia sadar betul gelagat penolakan dari perawat muda ini. Kondisinya semalam sempat kembali memburuk. Napasnya semakin memberat dan tubuh yang mati rasa untuk beberapa jam. Sampai dini pagi tadi tidak bosan-bosannya para perawat dan dokter silih berganti mengunjunginya di kamar pasien. Dan tiba-tiba orang yang semalam nyaris sekarat berada di luar kamar, memposisikan diri baik-baik saja, berlagak kuat padahal wajahnya saja masih sepucat vampire.

"Noona.. jebal"

Jongin langsung bersorak saat mendengar helaan napas panjang yang dari perawat itu.

"Tapi tidak boleh terlalu lama. Paham?"

"Gomawoyo noona", sahutnya cepat. Gurat-gurat senyuman tidak pupus dari wajahnya. Diijinkan menghirup udara bebas adalah salah satu hal langkah yang kejadiannya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Selama ini Jongin terkurung di kamarnya. Kalau tidak ia hanya berputar-putar saja di lantai teratas yang ia tempati. Tidak bisa keluar. Tidak bisa menikmati dunia bebas. Tidak bisa seperti dulu. Salahkan penyakitnya. Salahkan tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin rentan dan tunduk terhadap penyakit yang menderanya.

Jika dulu Jongin masih bisa berlari mengejar bola, berlari mengejar anjing, berlari menuju sekolahnya… kini tidak lagi.

Berlari dengan kedua kakinya adalah hal mustahil yang tidak akan lagi bisa ia lakukan.

Onyx matanya berpindah fokus, menatap miris kedua tungkai kakinya yang tertutupi sebuah selimut berwarna cokelat muda. Sejak 4 tahun lalu, penyakit yang mendera tubuhnya berangsur-angur menjalar dan membuat kakinya lemah. Sedikit demi sedikit alat gerak tubuh bagian bawah tidak mampu lagi ia gerakkan. Semuanya mati rasa dan berujung pada dirinya yang sekarang ini menggunakan kursi roda untuk beraktivitas. Mulanya Jongin tidak mampu menerima kenyataan. Disaat teman-teman sebayanya menghabiskan hari-hari mereka dengan normal, bebas bepergian kemana saja, menghabiskan masa muda mereka, membuat banyak kenangan bersama, Jongin justru sebaliknya. Aktivitasnya terbatas karena tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya. Kursi roda pun hanya membuatnya rendah diri. Terkadang ia merutuki nasibnya yang sial. Menyalahkan Tuhan kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Jongin yang bernasib buruk seperti ini? Kenapa disaat ia sedang menginjak masa-masa remaja yang indah, ia malah mendapatkan kenyataan pahit seperti ini? Kenyataan yang menghancurkan impian dan masa depannya dalam sekejap.

Dan kini, sifat rendah diri itu terpatahkan seiring waktu berjalan dan musim berganti. Perlahan namun pasti Jongin belajar menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Walaupun sukar, ia tetap berusaha untuk menerima dengan ikhlas, bersyukur, dan menjalaninya dengan lebih baik. Jongin sadar betul, tidak ada gunanya menangisi hidupnya kini. Tidak ada gunanya meratap, mengumpat, memaki, dan mengurung diri atas semua yang menimpanya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kakinya tidak akan bisa digerakkan lagi. Ia pun tidak bisa berdiri lagi dengan kedua kakinya. Jongin hanya harus menerima semuanya. Kursi roda- sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Benda yang tidak mungkin jauh darinya. Benda itulah yang membantu Jongin menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah sakit, berteman dengan sepi. Jika ia bosan, kursi roda inilah yang mengajaknya berkeliling. Menjelajahi seluruh sudut lantai teratas dimana ia dirawat. Dan semua itu cukup.

Jongin tidak ingin berharap yang muluk-muluk.

Masih bisa bernapas dan melihat dunia saja sudah ia syukuri.

Nasibnya memang menyedihkan namun tidak seburuk orang lain diluar sana yang Jongin jamin pasti lebih menderita dan sengsara dibandingkan dirinya.

"Eomma…eomma… eomma…."

Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar suara imut yang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Kepalanya menoleh cepat dengan kedua netra yang bergerak mengitari sudut taman terbuka, mencari-cari pemilik suara tadi. Matanya menyipit tajam, menatap lekat sosok mungil yang keluar dari balik semak-semak. Jongin hampir tersedak kecil mendapati bocah manis menggemaskan yang tadi berteriak eomma tengah berlari cepat menghampirinya diikuti seorang perawat mungil yang mengekorinya.

"Eomma…"

"Taeoh?! Kau kenapa kotor begini?!", Jongin bertanya geli sambil kedua tangannya bergerak memberihkan beberapa helai daun kering dan tanah yang menempel di baju namja manis bernama Taeoh itu. Suster perawat dibelakangnya memberikan tatapan memohon pada Jongin sambil melirik senampan penuh makanan yang sepertinya masih utuh tak terjamah. Irisnya berpindah fokus pada Taeoh, kembali pada nampan, dan kembali lagi pada Taeoh.

"Tidak makan lagi Taeoh?", Jongin memasang wajah datarnya. Senyuman geli tadi pupus sudah seiring dengan ekspresi manyun yang ditampakkan bocah menggemaskan berusia 3 tahun tersebut. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menghentak gelisah dan kedua tangannya yang bergerak mengayun-ayunkan sebuah buku gambar berukuran a4.

"Kau harus makan supaya cepat sembuh Taeoh", ucap Jongin lembut. Ia berusaha berbicara tenang agar Taeoh mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Bocah itu-lebih tepatnya namja kecil berusia 3 tahun itu adalah Kim Taeoh. Dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang lolos dari kecelakaan maut yang menimpa keluarga kandungnya beberapa pekan lalu. Tubuh mungilnya terluka cukup parah belum lagi shock hebat yang ia alami akibat kejadian menakutkan itu. Tinggal di ruang berbeda namun di lantai yang sama membuat keduanya sering bertatap muka dan akhirnya menjadi sedekat ini. Marga Taeoh sebenarnya bukan Kim. Marganya Jung. Namun saat bertemu Jongin untuk pertama kali ketika ia menjalani terapi, bocah imut ini langsung terkesan dengan Jongin. Aura Jongin yang lembut dan penyayang membuatnya betah berlama-lama dan bermanja ria dengan namja manis tersebut. Kedekatan itu pula yang membantu proses penyembuhan Taeoh dari traumanya. Dan Jongin dengan seenaknya mengambil alih Taeoh sebagai anaknya melalui proses adopsi, tentu saja dibantu orang tuanya yang kala ini sibuk bekerja.

"Eomma"

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Diulurkannya tangan mencapai puncak kepala Taeoh, mengusaknya lembut,"Bagaimana kalau sekarang Taeoh makan disuapi noona perawat dan eomma yang melukis Taeoh. Setuju?", Jongin menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Taeoh lama.

"Eng"

.

.

Kursi roda itu berhenti tepat di depan mesin penjual minuman kaleng dingin. Jari telunjuk Jongin mengetuk kecil bibir penuhnya sembari netranya bergerilya, memilah-milah, dan menimbang minuman dingin apa yang hendak ia beli. Tatapan matanya menjatuhkan fokus pada sekaleng cola. Dengan tak sabaran Jongin merogoh saku bajunya, mencari koin yang selalu ia bawa setiap hari. Jika kemarin ia gagal dan kehilangan uangnya, jangan harap kesalahan yang sama akan terulang kembali. Karena itu dengan hati-hati Jongin menarik keluar koinnya, menggerakkan tangannya hendak memasukkan uang tersebut sampai-

Tringg….

Mata Jongin membeliak kaget. Lagi-lagi koinnya terjatuh. Netra kelamnya memandang takut pada tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang koin. Entah kenapa tangan itu mendadak tremor hebat. Tidak.. Bagaimana mungkin? Setelah kakiku-kini… tanganku? Yang benar saja?! Mata Jongin menghangat. Perlahan dirasanya pandangannya mengabur tertutupi kabut. Secepat kilat Jongin mengerjap, mendonggak. Memilih menjadikan langit-langit tinggi rumah sakit sebagai obyek penglihatannya. Jongin berusaha menahan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi membludak keluar. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan sosok asing yang tengah melangkah dan memunguti uang koin.

"Kau ingin minuman yang mana?", suara baritone dingin dan asing itu menarik titik utama penglihatan Jongin. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia dibuat tertegun hebat. Sosok namja cuek yang dipanggilnya muka semen itu justru berada di samping kanannya, menunjukkan koin miliknya.

"Ingin yang mana?", ulang Sehun lagi.

"Ah-cola", Jongin tergagap sempurna. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, mau tak mau Jongin menarik kembali umpatan terakhirnya ketika perjumpaan pertama dengan namja muka semen ini. Dari sini, Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana detail sempurna yang menghiasai paras rupawannya.

Tampan.

Cuma kata itu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Bibir tipis, hidung mancung, sepasang mata sipit namun tajam, dan memiliki sorot mata sedingin es. Wajah yang menyiratkan keangkuhan. Bentuk wajahnya pun kecil dengan dagu runcing. Kulitnya putih pucat tanpa noda. Aihs- Jongin meringis dalam hati ketika membahas warna kulit. Berdiri bersisian seperti ini membuat perbedaan mereka berdua semakin mencolok. Bayangkan saja jika kulit putih pucat namja muka semen ini dibandingkan dengan kulit tan-nya yang memang sedikit berbeda dengan warna kulit orang Korea pada umumnya. Miris juga.

"Ini"

Sekaleng cola dingin terulur di depan wajahnya,'Terima kasih", dan tangan Jongin yang hendak mengapai benda itu tiba-tiba berhenti sendiri di udara.

Lagi-lagi Jongin menatap takut pada tangannya itu.

Tremor lagi…

Sensasi ini.. perasaan takut ini… pengalaman ini.. tidak mungkin ia lupakan begitu saja. Mungkin bagi sebagian besar orang, tangan yang tremor hanyalah gejala umum yang terkadang disepelekan. Namun tidak oleh Jongin. Tremor yang kini mengenai tangan kanannya, membangkitkan lagi kenangan itu. Kenangan dimana kaki-kakinya melemah dan berujung di kursi roda. Jongin tidak mungkin lupa.

Gesture aneh dan tatapan takut itu tertangkap jelas oleh iris elang Sehun. Sejak tadi, sejak awal ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai ini- ia sudah tahu ada yang terjadi pada namja berkursi roda ini. Namja yang dulu pernah meminta bantuannya namun diacuhkan begitu saja. Pandangan Sehun bergerak menuju pada tangan kanan Jongin yang gemetar.

Dia-sebenarnya kenapa?

"Jongin-ssi"

Seorang suster perawat yang kebetulan lewat tiba-tiba menghampiri namja manis yang duduk di kursi roda itu dengan raut wajah cemasnya. Ia memandang bergantian Jongin, tangannya yang tremor, dan sosok namja asing yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lihat di sisi Jongin.

"Aku cuma kebetulan lewat", jelas Sehun sebelum suster perawat itu menyuarakan pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Maaf telah merepotakan. Terima kasih"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Ia memilih menyingkir, memberi akses lewat bagi Jongin saat suster perawat yang baru datang tadi mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh.

"Sehun-ssi, anda sudah datang"

.

.

"Perlahan gerakkan tanganmu. Coba ulurkan, dekatkan pada benda yang sekarang ini kupegang. Pelan-pelan saja Jongin-ssi"

"Yah bagus. Pertahankan terus seperti itu. Yah... pelan-pelan… tidak! Jangan buru-buru Jongin-ssi. Tidak apa-apa.. Coba lagi. Kau pasti bisa"

Sesuai arahan yang didengarnya, Jongin menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia coba mengangkat tangan, mengulurkannya, mendekati sebuah pensil kayu yang dipegang oleh ahli fisioterapinya. Jari-jarinya bergetar hebat selama bergerak di udara, namun perasaan takut itu disisihkan Jongin. Ia harus bisa. Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan sensasi menyedihkan itu. Sedikit lagi… Wajahnya mengkilat, basah karena keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.. Aliran itu bertambah deras seiring napasnya yang tersengal dan intensitas tremor yang mendera tangan kanannya.

Pensil kayu yang baru beberapa detik diraihnya kini jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Tidak mungkin", gumamnya pilu.

.

.

Sehun POV

Entah angin musim apa yang membawaku kembali ke tempat ini. Tujuan awalku yang hendak berbalik kembali ke kantor tiba-tiba saja berbelok saat mobiku melintas di depan rumah sakit ini. Begitu aku sadar, kakiku telah melangkah dan berhenti persis di depan ruangan luas khusus yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Ruangan yang diperuntukkan untuk pasien-pasien yang menjalani fisioterapi. Dan kini manik mataku terpaku pada sesosok namja asing yang sudah 2x kutemui. Namja berkult tan yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Namja itu tengah melakukan fisioterapi. Terbukti dari siluet tubuhnya yang sepertinya tengah melakukan instruksi yang diperintahkan oleh ahli terapinya. Benarkan? Kulihat tangannya bergerak ke udara, hendak meraih sebuah benda… ah-pensil sepertinya yang berada di tangan terapis tersebut. Mata elangku memicing tajam. Ada yang salah. Mataku melebar sesaat menyadari ada yang salah dengan tangan namja manis itu.

Kulihat ia mulai kepayahan. Padahal hanya mengambil benda yang dipegang orang lain. Tidak terlalu membutuhkan banyak waktu dan tenaga. Namun namja itu, namja berkursi roda itu seakan menghabiskan hampir seluruh tenaga yang disimpan tubuhnya hanya untuk meraih benda kecil yang tak seberapa itu. Bagaimana mungkin?!

Detik berikutnya namja itu tertunduk dalam. Aku menatap miris bercampur heran melihat pensil kayu yang tadi berhasil diambilnya sudah tergeletak di atas lantai. Dejavu. Kejadian ini sama persis dengan kemarin. Ketika ia hendak memasukkan uang koinnya ke mesin penjual minuman kaleng, tiba-tiba saja koin itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan menggelinding di atas permukaan lantai. Bahkan ketika aku menyodorkan sekaleng cola ke arahnya, ia nampak bingung, takut, dan cemas. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain hanya diam sambil memandang ngeri ke arah tangan kanannya yang gemetar. Sejak saat itu aku paham. Ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Kedua bahunya merosot jatuh diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjang yang terdengar getir di kedua telingaku. Lagi-Lagi ia menghembuskan napas.. sedikit kasar dan mengusap wajahnya. Hal yang sama terus ia lakukan sampai akhirnya kudapati tubuhnya bergetar. Getaran yang lama-lama menghebat dan diseling isuara isakan yang coba ia redam.

Seperti dugaanku, ia menangis.

Raut wajah tegar yang tadi ia tampakkan berikut sebuah senyuman simpul yang diberikan pada ahli terapis dan perawat sebelum ia berbalik arah menuju ke teras samping rumah sakit sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan situasi hatinya yang sedang tidak bagus. Namja itu memilih berdiam diri, terduduk dinaungi atap paviliun, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan wajah terangkat, merasakan hembusan angin segar disela-sela derai airmatanya yang mengalir menuruni pipinya.

10 menit.. 15 menit..

Angin semakin terasa dingin menerpa kulit dan ia masih betah duduk sendirian disana. Berbalut pakaian pasien tanpa sebuah jaket ataupun sweater. Dia sudah tidak meratap lagi namun wajahnya masih sangat sembab. Dari posisi ini bisa kubaca gerak mulutnya secara jelas,

"Semuanya baik-baiksaja.. pasti"

"Kau bisa Jongin"

"Semangat!"

Eh- jadi namanya benar Jongin?

.

.

Pintu lift baru saja terbuka dan organ pendengaranku langsung diserbu masuk lengkingan tajam yang menggema di salah satu sudut lantai teratas rumah sakit yang kembali kukunjungi ini. Netraku terhenti saat mendapati seorang bocah berkuncir satu di puncak kepalanya yang tengah meronta hebat dipelukan seorang perawat. Anak itu sepertinya sudah terlalu lama menangis dan berteriak histeris. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang sembab dan kemerahan. Kaki-kaki mungilnya menendang udara bebas tak terkontrol, menyusahkan sang perawat yang menggendongnya.

"Ayolah Taeoh… biarkan eommamu beristirahat"

Ucapan keras perawat itu menghentakkan lamunanku. Entah angin apa yang akhirnya menggerakkan nuraniku untuk mendekati bocah namja yang menangis hebat pun terangkat sendiri, mengusak puncak kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis. Senyum? Oke, abaikan. Jelasnya entah bagaimana bisa bocah imut itu tiba-tiba berpindah ke dalam pelukanku. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengalung sempurna pada leherku dengan kepala yang terkulai lemah di dekat perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Bibirnya masih sesekali mengeluarkan isakan meski kecil. Kasihan juga. Tapi apa mau dikata? Perawat tadi mengatakan jika eomma dari bocah menggemaskan ini membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Tapi tunggu! Eomma?

.

.

Angin musim apa yang telah berhembus sehingga membawaku lagi-lagi menginjak lantai teratas rumah sakit ini. Entah dorongan darimana yang akhirnya berhasil membuatku memperhatikan namja manis yang pernah ku tolong beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah apa namanya, yang jelas- aku tidak bisa mengusir sosok berkursi roda itu sedikitpun dari benakku. Namanya seolah-olah berputar-putar.. mengelilingi sudut terdalam sel-sel terkecil dari otakku… mengirimkan perintah yang tidak boleh aku elak- memintaku untuk selalu menemuinya.. di rumah sakit ini.. setiap hari.

Dan disinilah aku berada.

Hari ke-4 sejak aku mengetahui namanya. Kembali lagi aku memperhatikannya yang kini rutin menjalani terapi. Selama itu pula aku perlahan-lahan mulai mengenalnya. Kim Jongin adalah namanya. Menurut para perawat yang bekerja disini, ia sudah menghabiskan hampir 4 tahun masa hidupnya menjadi pasien tetap di rumah sakit ini. Tubuhnya yang lemah karena rongrongan penyakit ganas mematikan yang terlambat ditangani memaksanya menghabiskan masa mudanya dikelilingi obat-obatan dan peralatan medis mengerikan lainnya. Disaat anak-anak sebayanya berkeliaran ke berbagai café, mall, dan tempat-tempat hiburan lainnya… namja itu justru terkurung di balik tembok tinggi rumah sakit. Hidupnya terlalu singkat diisi dengan masa-masa muda yang sarat akan kesenangan dan kegembiraan. Aku juga baru tahu- penyakit yang dideritanya itu memakan sistem sarafnya sedikit demi sedikit. Daya tahan tubuhnya anjlok dan belum lagi dengan penyakit yang menyerang jantungnya.

Mendengarkan istilah medis dan gambaran umum penyakitnya saja sudah membuatku merinding apalagi jika aku yang mengalaminya. Mungkin disaat kedua kakiku divonis lumpuh, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku sendiri. Namun anehnya, namja itu menghadapi semua penderitaannya dengan tanpa beban. Senyuman simpulnya, aura hangat yang ia miliki- seakan-akan menyiratkan ketangguhan tak terbatas yang ia miliki. Seolah-olah penyakit itu tidak akan mampu membuat dirinya terkapar tidak berdaya. Dia menjadi kuat dan tegar, membuatku kagum setengah mati. Memperhatikannya sembunyi-sembunyi selama 4 hari ini, membuatku cukup mengenalinya. Dia menjalani kehidupannya selama 24 jam dalam kesendirian. Memang ada perawat, dokter, dan pasien lain yang ada di lantai ini. Namun- tetap saja… senyuman simpul yang terulas di bibir penuhnya berbanding terbalik dengan sorot matanya yang meredup tak kala melihat banyaknya keluarga dan orang-orang yang membesuk pasien lain yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengannya. Kadang namja manis itu memilih untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar sehabis menjalani terapi namun lebih banyak ia memilih mengasingkan dirinya di balkon samping lantai ini yang memang cukup luas dan teduh. Disana- ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan sebuah buku tanpa cover yang jelas. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Menulis ataukah menggambar. Tidak jelas. Jelasnya ia akan menarikan pensil kayu di atas lembar putih dari buku tanpa cover berarti itu. Dan ketika senja menjelang atau saat perawat yang mengawasinya datang barulah ia berkemas dan kembali berbalik mendiami kamarnya yang terletak di dekat ujung koridor.

"Chogi-kau yang waktu itu menolongku kan?", suara serak itu menarik lamunanku, mengambil fokus penglihatanku, membuatku menatapnya tanpa kedip. Jelas saja aku kaget. Orang yang sejak tadi menari-nari di dalam pikiran dan lamunanku justru berdiri nyata didekatku dan bertanya dengan wajah polosnya yang sumpah demi apapun- terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tanpa cacat. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil atau-uh.. puppy? Yah puppy. Lucu sekali.

"Waktu itu terima kasih banyak.. hm-", kulihat ia sedikit canggung saat mengulurkan tangannya dan nampak bingung karena tidak tahu harus memanggilku dengan sebutan apa. Raut wajahnya saat tak mengerti pun sama menggemaskannya.

"Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun", jawabku datar sembari menyambut uluran tangannya. Kalian tahu sensasi apa yang kurasakan saat kulit tanganku bergesekan dengan kulit tangannya? Sensasi asing, yang menyengat, menghantarkan listrik ribuan volt. Sensasi yang membuat detak jantungku tiba-tiba bertambah dan menarik kedua sudut bibirku, mengulas senyuman kecil yang sangat langka aku perlihatkan. Tangannya lebih kecil dariku. Hangat dan halus. Jika saja aku bisa, ingin sekali aku terus mengenggamnya. Merasakan bagaimana sensasi asing itu menyusup masuk ke otakku dan mengacaukan sistem kerja tubuhku. Membuatku terhipnotis netra kelam namun polosnya itu. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka namja berkursi roda ini sanggup membuatku tidak waras. Padahal kesan kami berdua saat pertemuan pertama sangatlah buruk. Oke-aku menyesal sudah mengacuhkannya. Sumpah. Saat itu suasana hatiku memang sangat buruk dan bertemu dengannya bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan. Tiba-tiba saja ia meminta tolong padaku yang dalam kondisi buruk dan siap melemparkan tatapan mematikan balik padanya. Tapi saat pertemuan keduanya, aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menolongnya. Dan sama seperti saat ini. Aku tidak menyesal telah membuang waktuku selama 4 hari dengan berkeliaran tak jelas dan tak tentu arah di rumah sakit ini selain di luar kewajibanku yang seharusnya, memilih memperhatikan semua tingkah lakunya dari awal jam besuk sampai pada akhirnya, dan melakukan pekerjaanku hanya lewat ponsel semata.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Jadi- kalau boleh aku tahu, kau kesini untuk menjenguk siapa? Apa ada keluargamu yang dirawat disni?", tanya namja manis itu sambil menelengkan kepalanya ingin tahun. Pikiranku langusng bercabang 2. Memberitahunya atau tidak. Tapi sangat tidak mungkin kalau aku bilanga ku kesini karena dirimu. Konyol sekali. Jawabanya yang jujur namun entah kenapa membuatku malu setengah mati.

"A- kalau tidak bisa bilang juga tak apa. Maaf yah"

Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman simpul yang begitu manis, yang sudah meluluhlantakkan tembok dan es yang bersarang di lubuk hatiku. Dalam diam ia menarik keluar sebuah buku tanpa cover dan pensil kayu yang ia sembunyikan di bawah selimut kecil yang membungkus kedua tungkainya. Dibukanya dengan pelan-masih dengan senyuman cerah di bibirnya. Keningku berkerut-kerut tak paham namun setelah sepasang netraku berhasil menangkap isi buku itu... justru mulutku sibuk berdecak kagum tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan fokus.

"Kau suka melukis?"

Detik kemudian rasanya aku ingin menggali lubang dalam di tanah dan berniat menyembunyikan diriku sendiri begitu sadar pertanyaan apa yang sudah kuajukan tadi. Lihat saja wajah manisnya yang terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan konyolku tadi. Yah Tuhan- sungguh memalukan.

"Lumayan suka. Ini-", diangkatnya buku itu dan diperlihatkannya padaku,"kumpulan sketsa-sketsa kasar yang kubuat selama ini. Aku sudah terlalu lama berada dan hidup di rumah sakit. Dan mungkin inilah rumahku yang sebenarnya. Menggambar sketsa dari objek-objek disekitarku adalah pengisi waktu luang selain menjalani terapi, tidur siang, berkeliaran disekitar lorong, dan menemani Taeoh bermain", ucapnya ringan tanpa beban. Namja ini- entah kenapa membuat hatiku berdesir dan terasa sakit disaat bersamaan. Meski netraku menangkap lengkungan manis di bibirnya namun hatiku berontak seakan tahu jika senyuman itu hanyalah untuk menutupi hatinya yang pasti jauh berbeda situasinya. Berada lama di rumah sakit? Siapa yang tidak bosan? Bahkan orang yang dirawat seminggu saja sudah stress dan tidak betah karu-karuan. Apalagi dia yang sudah 4 tahun ini berdiam di tempat berbau obat-obatan seperti ini?

Tapi tunggu- menemani Taeoh bermain?

Taeoh?

"Namanya Kim Taeoh", netraku berpaling menuju pada sebuah sketsa kasar berobjek seorang bocah namja. Sepertinya ketika ia menggoreskan pensil membuat skesta ini, si bocah yang menjadi objek utamanya sedang bermain-main dengan bola plastik. Hal itu tergambar apik dan cantik di atas lembar putih buku tersebut.

"Taeoh itu-"

"Dia salah satu pasien disini"

Matanya menerawang, menatap angkasa biru dan arak-arakan kapas putih. Lengkungan manis itu perlahan memudar digantikan senyuman kecut dan roman wajah yang sulit kugambarkan. Ekspresinya ini sama dengan ekspresi disaat ia menatap iri pada pasien-pasien lain yang dibesuk oleh keluarga maupun teman-temannya. Ekspresi sendu dan pahit…

Saat itulah aku akhirnya mengetahui siapa Taeoh yang dibicarakannya. Bocah namja yang menjadi objek utama hampir disemua kumpulan sketsa kasarnya itu adalah salah satu pasien rumah sakit. Bocah itu dirawat di lantai yang sama dengan Jongin namun kamar keduanya terpisah berikut dengan lorongnya. Taeoh berumur 3 tahun… dan ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang mengharuskan dirinya dirawat intensif di rumah sakit berminggu-minggu lamanya. Anak itu mengalami shock hebat karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal di tempat akibat bus yang mereka tumpangi tergelincir dan menabrak pagar pembatas sebelum jatuh dan tersangkut di pepohonan yang tumbuh di jurang sedalam 15 meter. Bocah itu menjadi yatim piatu dalam sesaat. Kehilangan orang tua, shock hebat, dan luka-luka parah disekujur tubuhnya membuat dirinya menjadi pasien rumah sakit tersebut.

"Oh, pantas", sahutku pendek menanggapi ceritanya yang panjang lebar. Tingkahnya yang sering sekali menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur polos itu selalu membuatku menahan kuluman senyum simpul secara mati-matian. Aku yang notabenenya tidak pernah terlalu ribet dalam berkespresi kini hanya dengan duduk dekat bersamanya saja sudah sanggup membuat otot-otot wajahku berkontraksi diluar kewajaran yang semestinya.

"Waktu itu aku ke rumah sakit dan kulihat seorang bocah namja imut sedang meronta dalam gendongan seorang perawat. Dia menangis hebat karena tidak diijinkan menemui eommnya. Dan ternyata eomma yang ia maksud itu kamu"

"Oh..", dan tak lama ia tertawa kecil sambil sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya. Yah Tuhan, sepertinya ku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otak, otot wajah, dan jantungku setiap kali bersamanya. Bagaimana ini? Apa karena terbiasa menginjak rumah sakit akhirnya aku pun terjangkit penyakit atau bagaimana? Gawat. Pasti ada yan salah denganku. Bagaimana bisa otakku tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja disaat ia menatapku? Bagaiman bisa otot wajahku berkontraksi, mematri sebuah ekspresi langka yang seumur hidup tidak pernah kutampakkan-senyuman? Dan bagaimana bisa jantungku berdetak cepat hanya dengan mendengar suara dan tawanya saja? Yah Tuhan…

"E- Sehun-ssi.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Bagus, sekarang ia menatapku kuatir akibat tingkah konyolku ini!

Sehun POV end

.

.

"A-Jadi apa yang kau gambar sekarang ini Taeoh-ah?

Bocah namja imut dengan rambut diikat tegak di atas puncak kepalanya itu menoleh sejenak ke samping, membalas pandangan polos namja manis lain yang lebih dewasa darinya. Bocah itu akhirnya menarik buku gambarnya mendekat ke arah namja manis tersebut. Dengan crayon berwarna cokelat ia menunjuk objek gambar yang sejak tadi sibuk ditekuninya sampai-sampai wajahnya belepotan serbuk-serbuk crayon,"Ini eomma. Ini Taeoh. Ini appa", sahutnya tanpa beban dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan menggambarnya tanpa mempedulikan raut bingung di wajah manis namja itu.

"Ada masalah Jongin?", Sehun yang tengah duduk di sudut sambil mengupas buah akhirnya membuka mulut bertanya ketika sepasang netra tajamnya menangkap roman wajah Jongin yang masih kebingungan.

"Eng.. Sehun, coba lihat deh gambarnya Taeoh", pisau kecil itu pun diletakkannya begitu saja. Kakinya berpacu cepat mendekati ranjang di mana Jongin berbaring dan Taeoh yang tidur tengkurap sambil menggambar. Netra itu menelisik lekat objek gmbar yang di buat Taeoh yang menjadi sumber kebingungan namja manis yang saat ini menatapnya intens.

"Tadi Taeoh bilang apa?"

Bocah imut itu mendadak menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah netra gelap dan tajam milik Sehun. Dengan sekali gerakan heboh bocah itu bangkit dari posisinya. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai menggambar. Terbukti saat ia merapikan kembali crayon-crayonnya yang berserakan di atas ranjang Jongin, menarik buku bergambarnya. Sebelah lengan mungilnya menarik ujung kemeja Sehun, memaksa namja tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, dan bersama-sama mereka menatap objek yang ada di buku tersebut.

"Ini Taeoh", ucapnya sambil menunjuk pada gambar seorang bocah kecil bertubuh sedikit tambun dengan pipi berisi dan minta dicubit,"Ini eomma", jari mungil bontotnya berpindah ke sisi samping dari gambar bocah tadi. Namja itu Jongin, mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru langit dan rambut dark brownnya yang memanjang. Dua namja dewasa yang sejak tadi bungkam kontan mengangguk setuju, sependapat dengan perkataan Taeoh. Dan jari itu kembali berpindah pada sosok asing di sebelah kanan gambar bocah tadi. Seorang namja bertubuh paling tinggi dengan baju berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna merah bata. Tunggu- mata Jongin menyipit tajam.. sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang digambar oleh Taeoh.

"Ini appa…", dan jari itu terangkat, melayang dan berhenti pada Sehun,"Appanya Taeoh adalah Sehun appa"

"MWO?", kontan Jongin dan Sehun menyemburkan sepatah kata kompak.

.

.

Anak kecil memang sangat sering berimajinasi. Oleh karena itu tingkat kreativitas mereka pun beraneka ragam. Itu jelas dipahami oleh Sehun maupun Jongin. Hanya saja- kenapa bocah itu tiba-tiba mematenkan secara sepihak jika Sehun adalah appanya? Tidakkah ia cukup puas dengan mencap Jongin sebagai eommanya padahal namja itu berulang kali menolak dipanggil eomma dan memintanya bahkan sambil mengiba menyuruh Taeoh memanggilnya appa.

Walaupun Jongin berulangkali menyampaikan protesnya pada sang anak yang suka seenaknya mematenkan itu, Taeoh tetap saja bersikukuh dengan kemauannya. Keras kepala sekali-itulah kesan yang didapat Sehun saat melihat betapa alotnya perdebatan Jongin dengan anak berumur 3 tahun. Menyaksikan tingkah frustasi Jongin karena sikap seenaknya Taeoh yang mungkin saja akan menganggu Sehun jelas merupakan tontonan menyegarkan disaat ia merasa penat dan lelah dengan segala rutinitas monotonnya setiap hari.

Jongin. Jongin. Sosok pemuda tangguh yang menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun di atas kurasi roda. Pemuda yang tidak membiarkan dirinya terkurung dalam penyesalan luar biasa akibat penyakit mematikan yang menyerangnya. Pemuda manis yang sanggup memutarbalikkan hidup dan dunianya.

"Kau ada masalah Sehun?"

Lamunan laki-laki irit kata itu runtuh seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa", sahut Sehun stabil disertai sedikit senyuman kecil yang terulas di wajah tampannya. Senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tampakkan pada siapapun sekarang menjadi ekspresi wajib setiap kali berhadapan dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pemuda manis yang tengah mengambil posisi di depannya ini. Manik Jongin bersiborok langsung dengan netra tajam Sehun. Meski terbilang baru saling kenal, tetapi Jongin sangat mudah membaca Sehun layaknya ia membaca buku dan majalah yang dibawakan oleh perawat-perawat demi mengusir kebosanannya mendekam dalam kamar.

Hanya butuh waktu 2 menit bagi Jongin untuk memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan aku unttuk mendengarkan setiap masalahmu. Itupun kalau kau bersedia dan percaya padaku"

Sesungguhnya, perkataan Jongin tadi merupakan perkataan yang menenangkan untuk Sehun. Perkataan yang tidak memaksanya untuk membuka mulut dan menceritakan semua aib hidupnya pada orang lain. Bukan. Bukan berarti Sehun menganggap Jongin orang lain. Jongin lebih dari itu. Memang benar kalau mereka baru saja bertemu dan berteman tidak lama namun keberadaan namja berkursi roda tersebut sangat berarti bagi Sehun.

Beban yang bercongkol di hati Sehun setidaknya sedikit lebih ringan saat mengetahui kalau Jongin bersedia mendengarkannya. Mendengarkan rentetan kenyataan pahit di dalam hidupnya yang selalu ia sesali dan ia kutuk. Namun belum saatnya. Suatu saat nanti. Yah- pasti. Suatu saat akan tiba waktunya dimana Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin. Mungkin setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya Jongin akan membencinya atau yang paling buruk menjauh darinya. Karena itu, sebelum Sehun menyiapkan mentalnya atas semua sikap Jongin nanti- ia harus menyimpan rapat semua masalahnya. Setidaknya biarkan ia menikmati detik waktu yang bergulir bersama namja ini. Namja yang sudah mendobrak masuk ke dalam hatinya yang tertutup rapat.

"Sehun?", panggil Jongin cemas sambil menyentuh sebelah pipi tirus Sehun dengan tangannya dimana selang infus bersarang. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tersentak kecil namun kemudian mengulas senyuman kecil sembari menarik tangan Jongin yang menempel di pipinya dan berbalik mengenggam di pangkuannya,"Selama dua minggu ke depan aku ada tugas ke luar negeri. Tidak apakan aku pergi?"

"Yah. Tidak apa-apa. Itukan kewajibanmu Sehun", jawab Jongin tenang.

"Begitu aku sampai aku langsung menemuimu. Karena itu, kau mau bersabar menungguku pulang? Aku, kau, dan Taeoh akan bermain bersama lagi seperti tadi. Kau janji Jongin?"

Betapa lapangnya hati Sehun saat melihat senyuman simpul disertai anggukan singkat Jongin.

"Selama aku bertugas, kau harus menjaga kondisimu. Istirahat teratur, minum obat teratur, makan dengan baik, dan rajin ikut terapi. Aku ingin melihat perkembanganmu disaat aku pulang nanti. Oke, Love?"

Jongin tergelak dan akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa mendengar panggilan Sehun padanya di ujung pernyataan tadi. Laki-laki itu tertawa lepas beberapa saat dan kembali menatap Sehun,"Yah. Aku pasti akan melakukan semua yang kau katakan", dan setelah itu tanpa bisa dicegah Sehun mendekap tubuh Jongin begitu erat namun penuh kehati-hatian.

Pelukan yang membuat Jongin terbelalak untuk beberapa menit ke depan sebelum kemudian membalas pelukan Sehun sambil mengulum senyuman kecil. Tanpa mereka sadari, mungkin saja takdir ke depannya akan menghancurkan moment indah ini. Tapi siapa tahu?

.

.

**TBC**

**berminat review?**


End file.
